


Helping Hands

by Wiebelwiebel



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Androids, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Sad Robots, Technobabble, Vulnerability, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiebelwiebel/pseuds/Wiebelwiebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is convinced that the simmering attraction between him and the Sole Survivor isn't a good idea; he's a banged-up old synth and the human deserves better. They'll get over it.</p>
<p>During a routine scavenging run, however, things go south and Nick ends up severely damaged. Good thing the Sole Survivor is a true master when it comes to fixing things, right? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction I've written in years, inspired by all the awesome works of other writers in this fandom.  
> English isn't my first language and this is not beta read, so please forgive my mistakes. Concrit is welcome. Chapters will get longer as the story progresses.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my little offering to the Fallout fandom. *bows*

He watched on as Nate eagerly approached yet another computer terminal in need of a good hacking. They had already passed three of those things and after each successful hack, combined with the rewarding hiss of an unlocked door, Nate grew more eager and curious, exclaiming that “something really great must be hidden here or there wouldn't be so many locks!”. Nick, on the other hand, became more and more paranoid with each opened door. They hadn't run into any resistance. No raiders, no ghouls... Not even security bots. It was just very quiet. Too quiet. Which made him wonder….. why?

The original reason they were in this old, decrepit science building was that Nate needed supplies. He was building yet another settlement to provide refuge to anyone who needed it. But he was running out of aluminum, steel and ceramics fast. So, another scavenging run was needed. The guy really was too kind for his own good. Then again, that was one of Nate´s many charms.

Although Nate ran with all his companions, Nick was the one who got dragged around most.  
Not that he minded. Of course not. Going on expeditions or missions or whatnot at Nate's side felt alarmingly good – like he was really helping to make this blasted world a better place. He knew the others felt the same way.  
In a matter of a year, Nate had managed to collect a large number of fiercely loyal friends. They were a strange bunch of personalities and quirks but somehow it worked. Then again, it wasn't _that_ surprising; the human had a strange kind of goodness and light about him – it was hard not to be attracted to it like a moth would to a flame. He just hoped he wouldn't get burned. Would he mind getting burned?  
Nick shook his head lightly and resumed scanning their surroundings for any threats. He shouldn't think like that; it would only lead to trouble. Nate was a good friend, a good partner. Best keep it that way.

The detective listened as soft tapping noises filled the room. He was good with anything technical, his partner; whether it was a stubborn computer, an outrageous new weapon or a clunky old power armor. There was nothing he couldn't hack, upgrade or repair.

Now that he thought about it, he'd caught Nate staring all his accumulated damage with a strange look in his eyes more then once. It always bewildered him a little when that happened. But would he refuse Nate if he asked? Would he allow him to check his systems? Repair some damage? He would be so vulnerable if he would let Nate reach into….  
Again, Nick shook his head; those thoughts were trouble – why did his mind keep insisting to go down those dangerous paths? Nothing good would come of it.

Nick sighed and looked around again. Dusty, overturned tables, rusty machinery, empty desks. A musty smell and dust particles floating through the air. No sound but the tapping of nimble fingers on a keyboard. It was too calm, too tranquil. It unnerved the hell out of Nick and he felt the wrongness of it all deep in his gut – if he had any, that is.

The fact that Nate had stepped out of his power armor to access the terminal also didn't sit well with him. He looked so fragile without that suit of armor on. It made him want to stand against his back, have him covered and safe, keep that flesh and blood human out of harm´s way with his own mechanical body. A strange urge, a dangerous urge. Another minor shake of his head. He had to stay vigilant. Stop getting so distracted. He really had to run a full system diagnostics when they got home; he was getting more and more inattentive these last months.

A “That's it!” shook him out of his reverie. Nate turned around and smiled in triumph as the door hissed open. “C'mon Nick, I can't wait to see what's behind these doors!” He called as he climbed back into his red-and-black power armor.

“Just don't let all that horsepower go to your head,” Nick replied with a small grin of his own as he followed the sight of the bulky armor clonking though the door opening.

 


	2. Skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan...

He should have trusted his instincts! He'd _known_ something wasn't right about this place and had failed to act on that notion. Now they were stuck in a room with three hostile police-type Protectrons and two damned Assaultrons! Oh, and don't forget the three turrets currently firing at their assess, too.  
As soon as they had entered the final room, the door had slammed shut behind them, a siren began blaring and the turrets beeped into action. Just as they took cover behind a stack of crates to deal with the turrets, the Assaultrons came running from a previously hidden hallway, followed closely by the Protectrons. They were in over their heads and they knew it.

“That's a helluva lot of protection for one single room, huh partner?” Nick quipped while firing at one of the turrets, “Must be something real good in here.” He tried to keep his tone light but couldn't keep the strain out of his voice. If anything happened to Nate…

Of course, Nate being Nate, he did the most hart-attack-inducing thing possible. He grabbed the sledgehammer he had recently upgraded from his pack, gave Nick a long stare and a metallic pat on his shoulder, crouched….. _and then bull-rushed straight into the advancing robots_. Nick wanted to scream in frustration and pull his non-existent hair out. He could've sworn he felt his mechanical excuse for a hart skip a few beats. He quickly got up to give cover-fire; pushing the encroaching fear aside and concentrating on taking out the enemies. He could have a synth equivalent of an aneurysm later.

Nate swung and managed to slam the first Assaultron's head straight off. Something had to be wrong with his auditory sensors because Nick thought he heard the soft echo of a cheering baseball crowd. A Protectron was about to hit Nate in the back but Nick fired upon its exposed combat inhibitor. The bot fizzed for a few seconds and then started attacking its nearby fellow Protectron.

“Thanks, Nick!” Nate called out without looking back as he blocked a swipe from the second Assaultron.

“You're welcome, pal!” Nick called back while trying to get a clear shot on the Assaultron.

The only downside of being completely focused on protecting your partner is that you usually neglect the dangers you yourself might be in. Only when he heard the mechanical whirring behind him, Nick knew he was in trouble. He only managed to turn around a second before the third Protectron slammed its electrically charged claw viciously into his abdomen. He staggered back from the force of the impact, twitching from the shock. He was barely able to aim his gun at the advancing bot and succeeded to squeeze the trigger twice before the Protectron rammed him in the stomach for a second time. The detective felt the shock go through his entire system, fizzing some wires. Even worse, he could swear he felt some parts come loose inside of him. Also, his shirt was ruined. He liked that shirt.

The Protectron stumbled back from the impact of the fired bullets but recover fast. Nick desperately tried to get his bearings; planting his feet firmly on the ground to be able to get a better aim. Things didn't go exactly as planned, though. His legs buckled underneath his own weight the moment he tried to straighten himself up. He collapsed in a semi-sitting position with a groan. All sensation in his legs was lost and they were completely unresponsive. Something definitely got loose then. Shit.

The Protectron readied itself for yet another devastating punch as Nick frantically fired more bullets at it – the bot didn't stop. All he could do was try to turn away and protect his head to prevent getting the claw full in his face. His mug wasn't really a looker, but he was sort of attached to it. He could feel the impact of the last punch on the back of his head - the electricity reaching his brain and making his body convulse. The last thing that went through his mind before it short-circuited was that this was a really stupid way to go.

Somewhere in the distance, someone called his name.


	3. Monument (The Inevetable End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole Survivor to the rescue!

His auditory sensors came online first as he reached a semi-conscious state. The rhythmic staccato of something heavy hitting the ground. He could feel himself being jostled minutely in the same tempo. Where was he? What had happened? For a time there was nothing but the feeling of being shaken ever so slightly and the thump-thump-thump filling his frazzled mind. He felt so strange, so disconnected. After a while, he blacked out again.

The second time he regained some semblance of consciousness, not much had changed. Still the heavy thumping, still the jostling. He tried to make sense of it all, tried to force his memory banks to restart. What was this? Slowly it came to him that what he heard were really heavy footsteps. Someone was running? His thoughts were slow and syrupy. It should be unsettling but it seemed that he was too far gone for even that. Someone was running and… holding him? Cradling him against their chest? That would explain the shaking. But why?  
  
There were more sounds, too. A steady stream. The source was a little… above him? If only his processors would cooperate. The sounds kept on coming. There was something insistent about them. Crackly and static but with something painfully familiar underneath.

Words… it were words…. Sentences. And unending string of words. Groggily he tried to concentrate on them – tried to decipher their meaning.

“……gonna be…… get there soon…… okay…… Nick… don't…… I can't…… hang on….”

There was something incredibly sad about it all. It was in that voice. He wished he could take that pain away. That voice shouldn't sound sad, so fearful. He didn't really know why, but somehow he knew that that sadness laced with fear in that voice was just wrong. Was it sad because of him? Maybe he should try to open his eyes.

He couldn't access the subroutines to open his eyes. He couldn't access a lot of subroutines. Even running a diagnostic wasn't possible.

“…don't you dare…… I won't……… wake……… Nicky…….”

Suddenly it came to him. It was Nate. It was Nate pleading, talking, begging and demanding in a never-ending litany of words. It was directed at him. He got terribly damaged and now Nate was running and carrying him in his arms. That knowledge alone was almost more than he could bare. He wanted nothing more than answer and tell Nate he was okay. Maybe make a joke about how he should stop making it a habit of being the dame who needed rescuing.

But he wasn't okay. He was far from okay. Everything below the waist was numb, his synthetic mind was working sluggishly and he knew it would be shutting down again soon to prevent full system failure. His coolants weren't functioning properly and he could _feel_ his body struggling. The chance that he'd make it was low.

So this was probably it, huh?

He could feel his systems shutting down one by one to save energy, to prevent further damage. Maybe he would wake up again, maybe he wouldn't.

“…Come on, Nick… Don't leave me here….”

The last thing he felt before blacking out was regret.

 


	4. Circuit Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wake up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Danse back-story spoilers!

His eyes flew open with a start. Systems were rebooting. Processing…

“Welcome back, Mr. Valentine. How do you feel?”

It took him some time to realize he was asked a question, too caught up by the fact that he was still, well... alive. He was lying on a rather large bed with someone hovering over him.

“Mr. Valentine?”

He blinked and turned his head towards the voice. It was doctor Amari.

“Hi, doc. Fancy seeing you here. If I knew where 'here' was, of course.”

“You're in Goodneighbor, Mr. Valentine, in one of the mayor's private quarters. Now, how are you feeling?”

“Like I've just been sat on by a Deathclaw. No, wait, make that two.”

“Very funny. Could you run a full diagnostic? I need to know if your processors are running at optimal condition so I can begin on closing your head.”

Huh, now that she mentioned it, he could feel that a part of his skin and plating was peeled back, leaving his synthetic brain exposed. A weird sensation to say the least. He closed his eyes and started the diagnostic scan and gave the doctor a running commentary as it commenced.

“Whatever you did doc, it worked. All systems nominal – above the waist that is. There's some major damage in multiple parts in my abdomen. I can't feel or use my legs. I suspect there's some wires loose as well. But I can't complain since you've restored my thinker. Thanks.”

“You're very welcome. Now, let me close this up so I can go get some people who will be very happy to see you awake.”

Nate.

Suddenly he remembered the whole shebang; recalled being carried and talked to by a very distressed partner. The Protectron that had beaten him up quite badly. The feeling of shutting down one system at a time. But mostly, how very sad Nate had been combined with his own regret. Still, he couldn't give in to his feelings. He just _couldn't_. He was a synth and Nate was a human. He could never be what Nate needed. And although he was almost certain his feelings were reciprocated by the human, he wasn't going to act on it. Nate would eventually get over this and find someone more suitable for him, someone he deserved. Nate deserved everything after all he had been through. He deserved happiness.

“There, all done.”

Nick hadn't even noticed the doctor closing the gaping hole in his head. He had been too lost in thought.

“Huh, thanks.”

“It is good to see you awake again, Mr. Valentine. I have to go now but promise me the next time we meet you'll be walking though my door in one piece. Now, let me get your friends.”

“Can't promise anything, doc, but I'll try to be more careful.”

“Hm, good enough.”

He watched as the good doctor left and closed the door behind her. He had to remember to bring her a bouquet of hubflowers next time he saw her.

It wasn't long before he heard someone climbing stairs from beyond the room he was in. He guessed he was in the second or third floor of Hancock's office, in one of his private rooms. Strange. Why wasn't he in the memory den? Or even in some workshop? Was it easier to work on him here, on a bed? It was then that he scanned his surroundings a little better. Two tables were littered with synth parts and various tools. There were also the remains of a 2nd-generation synth and a headless 3rd-generation sprawled on the floor.

Well, that was more than a little macabre…

There was also a chair near his bed. Speaking of bed, he was laying in one that could easily fit two persons. Seems like he got the royal treatment.

Then the door burst open with a loud bang and Nate came running though like he was chased by a pack of Mirelurks.

“Nick!”

He couldn't even reply as he was unceremoniously grabbed and pulled into a crushing hug.

“I was so scared you stupid robot! I thought you were gone! Don't you ever do that to me again! Jesus, Nick!”

“Hey, hey, don't worry partner. I'm okay now, thanks to you and the doc. It takes more than one Protectron to take out this old bot.” He carefully wound his arms around Nate to return the hug, even though it was a bit awkward with the whole half sitting up and no feeling in the legs thing – Nate was holding his entire weight from the waist up. He could feel the man shaking in his arms although that probably wasn't from the strain.

“You have no idea, Nick. You didn't respond to anything. I only knew you were alive because when I listened to your chest I could still hear something inside of you working. We did everything to wake you up. It took so long. I thought I'd lost you.” Nate held on even tighter, “I'm so happy you're awake. Fuck, Nick, don't ever do that again.”

“Wait,” Nick rubbed Nate's back with his intact hand as the other's breath seemed to hitch a little. “How long was I out?”

“Two weeks,” came the mumbled reply, “two fucking weeks.”

That startled Nick. Two weeks? He gently pushed the human back a little so he could look at him properly. He saw the dark circles under his watery eyes. “Have you slept at all?”

Nate gave a laugh that sounded more like a sob. “Not really.”

“You should really take better care of yourself, pal.” Nick reprimanded.

“I could say the same to you,” Nate replied.

“Hm, got me there.”

Nate's eyes suddenly flickered to his lips, wetting his own. Their faces were really close together. He could feel the human's warm, humid puffs of breath on him. Nate was going to kiss him. He could read it in every line of his face.  
For a second, he was weak. Maybe he should let him. He wanted to let him. He wanted to feel the warmth of his partner's lips. He yearned to lose himself in this man. He _ached_ for it.  
But he couldn't. Nate was compromised by all that had happened. It wouldn't work and Nate would get hurt in the end when he found out that a banged-up synth couldn't possibly be what he needed. Better spare him that, no matter how much his own processors screamed to give in.

He moved back and it nearly killed him to see the flash of pain and disappointment on Nate's face. He felt like a monster.

He wanted to say something when he noticed the other companions gathering in the doorway, waiting for their turn to get in and greet him. Nate followed his gaze and suddenly seemed to remember the others. He rubbed his eyes and put on a fake smile. It gutted Nick all over again.

“Come on in guys! Say hello to our sleeping beauty!”

“Hah! If that's a sleeping beauty then I must be the belle of the ball!” Hancock groused, “good to see you awake, tin man!”

“My congratulations, Sir.” Codsworth came hovering near the bed, “Mr. Nate was so very worried about you. I was starting to fear for his health! He refused to eat the healthy dinners I made him. Oh, I am so relieved!”

Danse stood in the doorway, unmoving. He gave a tiny nod in his general direction. After the revelation of his origins, he had become more docile and generally accepting towards all Nate's other companions. He was still struggling, Nick knew, but Nate took good care of all his friends. Danse would be just fine in the long run.

Preston and Piper smiled at him as they neared the bed. Piper giving a small wave and voicing her relief, Preston tipping his hat and looking a little awkward.

Nick then realized that Nate was still holding him in a crushing hug.

“Well, not to ruin this party but I don't think our recovering robot would want this to turn into a giant hug-fest,” Hancock said, “I'm all in for it, of course! The bed is big enough to spread the love around...” He made grabby hands and winked.

Preston coughed while starting to herd everybody back towards the exit: “The others give their regards; they had some errands to run. Ellie kept the bureau running while you were out – I'll send someone to bring her the good news immediately. Make sure Nate over here gets some sleep, okay?”

“Yea,” The ghoul added, “I was about to slip him something in his drink to make him catch some Z's, ya feel me?”

Nick nodded, still a little dazed from all the sudden attention.

Nate let him lie down again, releasing him from his hold and gently lowering him back on the pillow like he was something precious.

“How are you feeling, Nick?”

“Not too shabby. Can't use anything below the waist, though.”

“I've looked into that,” Nate replied and Nick gave him a confused look.   
The sole survivor shrugged, “I noticed that your lower body wasn't working properly before you passed out. Once doctor Amari started working on the way to wake you up and no longer needed my help, I started to research Synth mechanics.”

Nick blinked at him.

Nate made a face. “I saw that Protectron attack you. I saw how you collapsed...” He shook his head as if to banish the image from his thoughts. “Anyway, Deacon got me loads of information. In fact, he's gathering some more as we speak. Then I collected everything I could so that when you'd wake up I could help you.” His eyes were watery again. Nick felt a stab in his chest – which didn't make any sense since there was nothing to make him feel that.

He eyed the littered tables and the two synth bodies.

Nate followed his eyes and shrugged again, then he sat up straighter. “So, um, can I fix you up now? Are you okay with that?”

His voice was laced with equal parts of hopefulness and doubt. Nick looked at his partner, seeing the tiredness.

“No,”

“B-but!”

“Let me finish. No, not now. You're too tired. I can deal with another day without legs. You, however, can't do another day without sleep.”

Nate sagged with relief. “Okay.”

Nick smiled, “good.”

“One thing, though,” Nate rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Go on,” Nick said when the silence stretched, “don't leave a man hanging.”

The human avoided his eyes and took a deep breath: “IdontthinkIcansleeponmyowncanIsleephere?”

“Huh?”

“I want to know you're alright. Safe. I know it doesn't make any sense but I don't think I can sleep alone. I need to know you're okay.” Nate kept avoiding his stare.

Hell, how could he deny his partner after two weeks of worrying? _It's just sleeping_ he convinced himself, _it's just so he could make sure Nate would really sleep_. “Okay.”

Nate looked up and suddenly met his gaze. “You sure?”

“Yea, I'm sure. Bed's big enough. Get in and get some shuteye before you fall over.”

Nate got up and went to the other side. The bed dipped as it took his weight. Nick could hear him shuffling on top of the musty covers. There was a moment of silence until he felt a hesitant touch on his skeletal hand. He didn't have many sensors left there, but it was almost electric when calloused fingers curled around his.

“I-Is that okay?” Nate mumbled.

He really shouldn't encourage this, but Nate looked so hopeful and vulnerable. He was weak. “It's okay. Now sleep.”

A huge yawn. “Yea.”

He spent the rest of the night listening to the human's breathing and marveling at their entwined fingers. He was in deep for this man and he knew it.


	5. Every Little Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start fixing things...

He undid the last button of his shirt as Nate pressed the two small tables against the bed within reaching distance. The detective, still prone on the bed, felt oddly exposed. He didn't make a habit of undressing in front of people in the first place, but Ellie had helped him repair damage he couldn't reach a couple of times before and that'd never left him feeling, well, _naked_. He mulled over this as he removed his belt and unzipped his slacks so he could lower them just over his hips; exposing the paneling of his stomach and part of the vertical stripe towards his groin. It made no sense to feel so self-conscious – it's not like he had any hardware down there or something. Maybe it was some remnant instinct from he inherited from the old Nick? It wasn't helping that the tips of Nate's ears were obviously red and that the man was trying – and failing – to avert his gaze from all the synthetic skin on display.

Nick sighed and itched for a smoke. It would give him something to do.

The sole survivor put the last of the tools and scavenged synth parts on the table and adjusted his headlamp.

“You ready?” He asked as he turned on the light. He seemed confident, concentrated and a little tense – the way he usually was when it came to repairing and upgrading or when he went into 'General mode'.

“Ready as I'll ever be,” Nick replied, not so sure himself.

“Right. So since you are probably a prototype between gen-2 and gen-3, I've studied both and I've also brought parts from both generations.” Nate smiled at him, “Honestly, I have no idea what we'll find when we open you up since you're unique. But I've tried to be as prepared as I could be.”

“Are you complimenting me?” Nick quipped, “Hell, you sure know how to treat a guy. First getting me partly undressed and then sweet-talking me, calling me unique and all. Where are the flowers?”

Nate chuckled and slapped Nick's arm. A faint blush graced his cheeks, “Stop it, you ass. I'm trying to keep you informed so you know what's going on.”

“I know,” the detective said, “You're doing a fine job, pal, don't worry.”

“Thanks.”

“Still disappointed about the lack of flowers, though.”

“You're terrible.”

After that, the mood was a little lighter, thankfully.

Nate rolled his shoulders and shook his arms loose before placing his splayed hands on Nick's stomach panel.

“If I push and press upwards at the same time, the panel should come loose quite easily,” the man explained. “Nick?”

Nick was still staring at the hands on him, distracted by the feeling of warm hands on his stomach. He belatedly realized he was being addressed. “Huh, oh, yea. Sure, Sure. Go right ahead.”

He was making a fool of himself – getting all flustered – while Nate, on the other hand, seemed to be calm in total control (well, repairing was his comfort zone).

The human pushed and pressed. The panel gave a soft click and glided out of its hinges. It felt really strange and it was even stranger to see Nate pick the panel up almost reverently and put it on the empty side of the bed.

“There we go,” Nate said, giving his headlamp a final tug as he bent over to study Nick's revealed inner mechanics.

Nick blinked and looked on as Nate mumbled to himself. He puttered with the parts and tools on the table – seemingly sorting what he needed – then looking back to study Nick some more. The detective still couldn't get over how odd it was to have his insides on display; being studied. Still, it was by someone he trusted with his life so it wasn't all that bad. If anyone could fix him, it would be his friend.

“Well,” Nate began, “I was right that you are probably a prototype. Although most of the parts I can see are similar to a gen-2, you seem to have a few parts which are truly unique.”

Nick was about to open his mouth to sass some more but was cut off by Nate. “Don't you dare asking for flowers again. I swear I will slap you.”

The synth grinned crookedly, “Aw, pal, I'm wounded! I wouldn't dream of it.”

“Of course you wouldn't,” Nate grinned back, “Anyway, I'll get the broken parts out first, see if I can fix 'em or replace 'em. Is that okay?”

“I guess so? You're the expert here.”

“That's not what I mean,” Nate gestured at his opened stomach, “my hands will be _inside_ of you, _touching_ you. Some parts will be hard to reach; I see at least one part that's lower than your stomach panel so I'll really have to reach in. I want to know if you're okay with that.”

Nick jolted minutely and was glad he couldn't blush. “Uh, yea… That's okay. You do your thing.”

“Okay,” Nate nodded. Nick noticed a faint blush on the man's cheeks. He couldn't blame him – this was all weirdly intimate. Half undressed and parts exposed… wait, that just sounded plain filthy. He should stop thinking now.

He probably shouldn't look as well, but he couldn't help himself as Nate's hands slowly disappeared into the cavity of his stomach. The sight was… He felt something constrict in his chest, as if his mechanical heart palpated in reaction to this experience. Nate could now do anything to him, damage him beyond repair. That notion should scare him. It _would_ scare him if it was anyone but Nate. He could do nothing but stare as the human reached inside of him and feel this strange swirl of emotions.

“This actuator is really damaged,” Nate muttered, “I think I have a spare, though, so that's okay. If I remove it, I should also get a better view of the other parts. There are some that I don't quite recognize yet.”

Nick nodded absentmindedly as Nate continued: “I also have to replace some wires, they're all burnt up.” He looked at the detective, “That Protectron really did a number on you, Nick,” he reprimanded, “You're lucky to be alive!”

Nick gave another nod, not trusting his voice just yet.

“Okay,” Nate reached for a screwdriver on the one of the tables, “I'm going to remove this actuator now.”

Nick involuntarily sucked in an unneeded breath as he felt Nate's fingertips brush something inside of him – probably the actuator he'd mentioned.

Nate pulled his hands back as if struck by lightning. “Shit! Did I hurt you?”

“No it just feels… weird.” Nick replied, “Don't mind me, just go on.”

The sole survivor gave a relieved smile, “Oh, okay. It makes sense for you to have some internal sensors, I guess. Okay, second try.”

He touched the damaged part again and began unscrewing it. It kept feeling undeniably odd and Nick had to try his best not to squirm from the sensation. Good thing he couldn't use his legs yet because he doubted if he would be able to keep still if he could.

After a few minutes, Nate pulled out the damaged actuator started to remove some other parts that seemed damaged. As time went by, Nick got more used to the feeling and started to relax. Looking on as the human mumbled to himself and lined his damaged parts neatly on the table. After a while and fully relaxed again, Nick began recounting an old case to fill the silence – telling an outrageous story about a cheating husband, a secret room and a modified Protectron called “Fisto”.  
Nate snickered as he began replacing wiring and checking the parts on the table.

“You know whats weird?,” Nate said after the story was finished, “There are a few parts that don't seem to be connected at all.”

That caught Nick's attention. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it's like they put these parts in but never bothered to attach them to your spinal nerve-system or to wire them to your servos.”

“I have no idea,” Nick replied, “I didn't wake up with a manual.”

Nate peered into the cavity of his stomach, having a better view now that some components were removed. He started explaining with a puzzled look: “Two are placed in your groin region, next to the servos for your legs. They look really advanced, almost organic; like some gen-3 components. They are connected some other parts, but not all – although I think they should in order for them to work. There are sensors emerging from them which are connected to your plating, but they aren't plugged into your neural pathways – I can even see the wires! The third one is located just where a human kidney should be. It looks like some sort of feedback-component and is connected to the other two...” Nate wanted to continue but Nick interrupted him.

“So what you are saying is that they slapped some advanced parts in me and then just ignored them?”

“Something like that. Maybe they were working on something but couldn't finish?”

The detective shrugged, “It's old news, I guess. Just leave it.”

Nate nodded. “I guess you're right. You were fine without them before. Hey, will you tell me another one of your cases while I start repairing the parts I removed?”

“Sure thing, partner. Have I told you about the time I ended up so waterlogged it took me a week to dry?”

The next two hour passed peacefully as Nick told stories and Nate worked on the various of the detective's removed components – repairing, rewiring and replacing. Codsworth came by to bring lunch and purified water and Nick insisted Nate took a break to eat and drink. Codsworth liked that.

After another hour, Nick suddenly noticed the frown on the human's face. He didn't say anything as he stood up and went to the headless gen-3. What Nate did was obscured from view but he came back with a new, advanced looking component, still covered with synthetic blood. He sat down and cleaned the part up and looked inside of Nick again while muttering.

“What's going on, pal?”

Nate gave a frustrated sigh. “I think I might have to wing it a little, Nick. One of your components is too badly damaged and must be replaced... but it's not in any gen-2 or 3 synth. I can use this 3rd-generation part, but it needs to be connected to components that you don't have. It does look compatible with those unique parts you have, now that I think about it.” Nate stared off into the distance and muttered to himself, obviously in deep thought. “I could then plug those parts into your neural mainframe and they would feed this gen-3 component which would then give you sensation in your legs again. Hmm.”

Nick blinked, “Seems like you've got it all figured out, pal. So why the long face?”

The sole survivor raked his hand through his hair, agitated. “It means I have to activate those three parts of which we have no idea what they'll do.”

“Is there any alternative?”

“Not that I know of. Unless you think a wheelchair is a good alternative.”

Nick made a face, “no, not really. Well, let's just see how it goes.”

Nate didn't seem happy with that idea. “I don't like it but I guess we don't have much of a choice.”

“You'll do just fine.” Nick replied, “If anything goes south, I'm sure you'll handle it.”

He calmly looked on as Nate prepared the gen-3 component.


	6. Compulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird components do weird things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. It's been reaaaaaly long ago that I wrote smut so, I hope it's up to par.  
> Enjoy some toaster smut ;)

Nate held up the strangely shaped, uncomfortably organic-looking synth component with equal parts of hope and fear. It was an unpredictable variable and he didn't seem to like that at all. He had prepared everything for the final insertion of this essential piece. Tools within reaching distance, items close at hand in case anything went wrong. But this part, this harvested piece of technology, it would be the thing that would bind everything together and would enable Nick to feel and use his legs again. But what else would it enable? Nick could see the questions on his partner's expressive face.

Nate had vented his frustration to him earlier: The three unquantified components that rested inside of Nick would also be activated as soon as Nate would connect the first few wires and plugs. What would they activate? What were they intended to do? Or would they simply do nothing; just unfinished projects with no further function?  
After connecting the gen-3 part to the strange other components and the main actuator, he would have to connect all the remaining neural pathways onto Nick's spine (which would be a hard to reach and delicate job), rewire a few servos and add some finishing touches. He had guessed that it would take him about half an hour to an hour in total. But he hated not knowing what would happen exactly. He told Nick as much.

Nick simply lay there, watching and waiting as Nate seemed to mentally prepare himself. It wasn't that he wasn't anxious about what was going to happen – he would very much like to walk again – but it wouldn't be any use to get all worked up about it.

The sole survivor rolled his head, adjusted the headlamp he had donned and looked at Nick. “Well, here goes. Keep me updated about what you feel, okay?”

“Sure thing, pal,” the detective replied as he flexed his metal hand, just to release some excess energy of lying still for so long.

The hands inside of him still felt weird as Nate began to work. All Nick could do was just hold still to make it as easy as possible for the human to reach all the hidden nooks and crannies.

“You know,” Nate began in conversation, “You're really warm on the inside. I didn't expect that.”

Nick chuckled, “That's because of all of the working machinery – produces a lot of excess heat. Coolants keep everything from over-heating.”

“I know, but – ah, there – it's a little unnerving to reach into a warm, living being,” Nate pushed the component into place and started to fixate it to prevent further movement. It wouldn't do if his friend ended up with the component suddenly lodged in his leg.

“Technically, I'm not really a living being,” the detective replied as a matter of fact.

“Bullshit,” Nate replied vehemently as he fastened the last screw and began connecting the first few wires with care, biting his lip as he had to contort his arm and body in strange ways to reach and illuminate the lower parts situated in the groin area, “You're just as alive as I am. If you want to look at it technically, then I'm nothing more than a biological machine programmed to forward my genes.”

“I don't know about that, pal, I – hgnnn…”

“Nick?” The sole survivor immediately let go of the wire he just plugged in and looked up, startled. It was unlike the detective to stop mid-sentence, “Nick, you okay?”

Nick was staring at the ceiling, eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape. What just happened? “Hm, just go on, partner. I just had a reaction to that last thing you did.”

The human blinked, “Did I hurt you?”

“Naw, don't worry about it – it's nothing.”

“Okay...” Nate replied, “promise me you warn me if I hurt you.”

“Sure, sure.”

It was probably nothing. Just a minor glitch, that's all. Nick slowly relaxed again as the sole survivor went back to work.

But as soon as those deft fingers did something with an audible 'click', Nick jolted violently, nearly making Nate drop his screwdriver into his innards. He could feel and move his legs again, hence the severity of the jolt, but his entire skin also started to tingle; feeling over-sensitive. Suddenly, the feel of his shirt against his artificial skin was very uncomfortable, the slacks low on his hips felt even worse. What was this? He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Nick!” The human looked at him, shocked by his violent reaction, “What happened?”

“I… uh…” He didn't know what to say. It was hard to focus with the way his body suddenly felt like a string pulled to too taut. “I can, um, use and feel my legs again?”

Nate gave him a dubious look. “I noticed that.” He sighed and realigned himself to continue, “Try to keep still, okay? This is really delicate work.”

As the hands disappeared into his abdomen again, Nick steeled himself for the strange sensation – which he decided wasn't alarming enough to concern his partner with; even though his skin was still on fire, it was probably nothing. When the fingers brushed against some of his inner workings, however, another jolt went through him. He managed to hold still, grit his teeth and bend his head backwards; pushing into the pillow. If Nate noticed anything, he was gracious enough to let it slide. He kept on working and Nick kept enduring the onslaught of some unnamed, all-consuming feeling.

Suddenly, a memory of the original Nick resurfaced: Wining and dining Jennifer, the pleasant evening, going home together. The thrill of anticipation as they entered the bedroom and slowly undressed each other. The sensitivity of his skin as she caressed him. The dull throb between his legs. The heat and need as two bodies moved together…

And just like that, he became utterly mortified. This weird sensation he was feeling, he hadn't recognized it because he'd never experienced it before – not as Nick the synth. But Nick the human had… It was arousal, it was sexual pleasure. Oh, no – this had to be some sort of bad joke.

He didn't get more time to lament his predicament as Nate plugged in another wire and a groan escaped his lips. It took him every ounce of restraint not to move and he clutched at the sheets with his metal hand.

“Okay, that's it.” Nate sat up and looked at him, distraught and angry. “You're obviously in pain. Why aren't you telling me?”

All he could do was look back at the human like a deer caught in the headlights. He wished he could just curl up in a ball and disappear. His entire body was thrumming with some unnamed need and he writhed minutely against the blankets. It was… intense.

“It's not… pain,” he ground out between clenched teeth.

“Not pain my ass!” Nate twisted towards him, gesturing angrily, “Look at you! Tell me those aren't signs of extreme discomfort!”

Nick panted, biological instincts coming to the fore. _Shit, shit, shit._ “It's. Not. Pain.”

“It's not pain?! How can it not b….” A look of understanding bloomed on the human's face, “oh...”

Nick could die from embarrassment.

“Oh,” Nate said again and had the grace to look embarrassed, too. He scratched his head. “Maybe it's because of those strange components? Maybe they were experimenting with synth sexuality? You are a prototype, after all. Wow. Maybe you're reacting like this because your brain still has to get used on the sudden influx of sensory information?”

Nick groaned, “Please stop talking.” It was great for Nate to find this fascinating and take it in stride, but now really wasn't the time.

“Sorry,” Nate said, “look, do you want me to stop? I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I could unplug everything and we'll look for a different solution?”

Nick shook his head. “You think this is just... temporary? That my systems just have to find to a new equilibrium?” Oh, god. It took every ounce of willpower not to grind himself against any possible surface – Nate preferably – to alleviate this need.

The human nodded, “I'm almost certain. I do have to connect a few more wires 'n stuff, though.” He looked away and flushed bright red.

“Just do it. Get this over with.”

“Um, okay...”

And so, Nate set back to work. Obviously trying to finish as quickly as possible for his partner's sake.

As his hands sank back into his stomach and began plugging in the wires, Nick tried to weather the onslaught of arousal. He clapped his intact hand over his mouth to try and muffle the sounds that came forth every time Nate's fingers brushed something sensitive inside of him. He couldn't help the trembling of his legs and the abortive movement of his hips. He felt his groin throbbing dully – which made absolutely no sense since there was nothing there! His metal hand almost shredded the blanket from the force of his desperate grasp. He wanted to remove the remnants of his clothing as the merest touch of fabric on his over-sensitive skin was almost too much. The pleasure kept on building and had him reduced to a writhing mess.

“Hold on, Nick, almost done!” Nate was breathing in shallow breaths, pupils blown wide and ears bright red. Seems Nick wasn't the only one affected. “Try to keep still, now – this last part is very delicate. I have to plug this into your spinal nerve-system”

All Nick could do was moan in response. As soon as Nate's finger brushed over his spine, his back arched from the bed and he keened embarrassingly.

“Jesus, Nick!” Nate panted. “You have to hold still!”

“I'm _trying_ ,” Nick grunted and looked away, mortified.

Nate's gaze softened. “Hey, Nick, it's okay. You can't help this. I won't hold this against you or think less of you. You know that right?”

The detective looked at Nate. Good, kindhearted Nate. He gave a quivering smile, “Yeah, I know. It's just that this… well...”

“Yea,” the sole survivor smiled back. “Don't worry about it.”

Yet as soon as those fingers caressed his spine again in search of the plug, Nick legs started trembling violently. He pushed his head against the pillow and tried to muffle the sounds he was producing. Even though Nate wouldn't think less of him or judge him, it didn't make him feel any less awkward. It's just that he couldn't help himself.

“This isn't working,” Nate mumbled, “I can't do this with you moving this much.”

All Nick could do is pant and give an apologetic look… only to inhale sharply as Nate _sat down on his thighs._

“It's the only way I can think of to keep you still,” Nate said as matter of explanation. “It's this or tying you to the bed.”

And wasn't that just great to hear when you're already aroused beyond measure? He gave a frustrated moan and tried to ignore the pleasant weight on his legs. He wanted… He needed so badly…

He shivered as Nate placed one hand over his chest and applied pressure. It felt so good. Unreasonably good. He barely managed to keep himself from arching into the touch. He looked on with half lidded eyes as the other hand disappeared into his stomach and brushed his spine again. He grunted and pushed up against the restraining hand.

“There,” Nate plugged in the final wire, tossed his headlamp and picked up his stomach plating to reinsert it.

But even after his plating was back in place and although his legs seemed to be working just fine, the arousal wasn't getting any less. It was still thrumming though his entire system, making it hard to think logically.

“Nate,” he managed, “It's still not-”

The sole survivor, still sitting on his thighs, looked back at him, face flushed but features calm, “It's still not gone?”

The detective nodded.

“Well, I think it'll go away by itself in a few hours? By then your nervous system should have adjusted.”

Nick groaned. A few more hours of this? The idea of five more minutes was almost too much to bare, let alone _a few hours._ His hips bucked abortively without his consent.

Nate took in his writhing form with a frown. “We, um, could try to alleviate it? If those unique components were made to emulate human sexuality, then doing what humans do should be the solution?”

The synth looked at his human companion. He sounded so calm enough, but Nick's sensors picked up the slight husk in his voice – he could see the signs of arousal on the other man. He took a breath and tried to focus, “Nate, I don't have the hardware to 'alleviate' myself.” His metal hand gripped the sheets tighter – there was a ripping sound.

“Just follow your instinct? There's a good chance you don't need any hardware – not with the way you are wired on the inside...” Nate shrugged.

“If I followed my instincts right now, I'd be rutting against you like an animal,” Nick blurted out without thinking.

Nate blushed even brighter but then smiled crookedly. “Who says I would stop you?”

“Nate, Nate – I can't think straight right now... and you're compromised, too. We'll – hah – do something we'll regret.”

The sole survivor shook his head. “Nick, I wouldn't regret this. But you're right. You might not want this if you were in your right state of mind,” For a second, a pained expression flitted over his features, “I don't want to do anything you'll regret later... but I want to help you.”

“You'll regret it Nate – ah – I can't be what you need...” He trailed off. It was too much. He needed relief so badly.

“Listen.” Nate leaned his hands on the detective's chest, who pushed into the contact wantonly. “How about this? One: I'll help you through this. Two: Come tomorrow we continue on as though nothing ever happened. We'll still be friends, partners. Partners help each other, right?”

Nick could see the pain hidden in Nate's features. He wanted more then be just partners – that much was clear from the get-go. Maybe… Maybe… “How's about we do that first part but talk about that second-” He weathered though a full-body shake, “-part come tomorrow. See what happens?”

“You sure?” Hope radiated from the human's entire posture.

“I'm sure. Now, you said something about helping?” He tried to grin but turned out more like a desperate grimace.

Nate smiled softly, “Sure thing. Just lay back.”

Next thing he knew, the human slowly removed his shoes and slacks – slow enough for him to object if he wanted to stop. When Nate was done he was left with just his unbuttoned shirt on.

“Anything you need Nick, just say it. It's all okay.” Those eyes, they shone – how could anyone look so mesmerizing? How could he not lose himself to this being that was almost larger then life – yet still so painfully human.

And wasn't that a kicker. Here he was, victim of his own 'biology', so lost in lust he almost couldn’t think straight. But Nate, good, caring Nate, came to his rescue. Again. And he didn't think any less of this mess of an old synth. Eyes filled with tenderness. Not a trace of doubt.  
Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he wasn't protecting this amazing human. Maybe it was just an excuse to mask his own fear of eventual rejection. After all, what could he offer? That was all he could think before another shudder wracked his frame.

He opened his arms. Gently tugging on Nate's vault-suit. “Can you…?”

Nate just smiled and lowered himself into the detective's embrace. The weight on him was nice. He could feel the warm breath in the crook of his damaged neck as his metal hand followed human's spine. He would've liked to take his time, but his body was demanding otherwise. He panted in Nate's neck as synthetic muscles involuntarily contracted.

“Here, let me.” And just like that he insinuated his leg between his own legs, just touching his groin.

Nick muffled his moan in the sole survivor's neck.

“It's sensitive there, huh?” Nate mumbled in his ear.

The detective could do nothing but nod.

“Go on then,” he moved his leg minutely, causing friction. “Just follow your instincts, it's okay.”

And Nick could do nothing but give in. There was no restraint in him left. He held on tight to Nate as he flexed his hips and ground down against the other man's thigh. The friction was amazing – he felt the heat in his core pool down to his belly and his groin. He rolled his hips and ground down again. He had his face hidden Nate's neck, muffling his pants and groans and occasional “Oh!”.

“There you go, you're doing so well, Nick.” Nate kept mumbling soft words into his ear. He never thought words of praise would only arouse him more. Then again, how could the words of this wonderful man _not_ affect him? He could feel the hardness of Nate's erection pushing against his thigh – which only added to the excitement.

One hand rubbed over his side. If he had human skin, he would've had goosebumps all over. He kept chasing that heady, all-consuming feeling by rutting against Nate. He had no idea where it would lead to. The pleasure kept growing, but would there be an end? It already felt like too much. His pacing became more desperate. It felt so good it was almost painful. He wanted it to end. He wanted it to last forever.

Nate noticed, of course. “Don't worry Nick, you'll be fine. You're doing fine.” The hand on his side slid from his stomach towards the vertical stripe that lead towards his groin. As soon as those gun-calloused fingers slid over that crevice, Nick slammed his head back into the pillow: “Oh, god, Nate!”

Nate's fingers rubbed up and down over the stripe, mindful of the bucking motions the synth detective was still making against his thigh. “Feels good, Nick?”

Glowing, unfocused eyes sought the human's and a panted “Y-yes.” was all Nick could manage. There was no room for coherent thought. Just this feeling, just Nate, Nate, Nate. He wanted to lose himself in this man. Surrender his entire body to him. Give him everything he had and more, because it would never be enough. One of his hands still clutched in the sole survivors vault-suit slid towards the back of the human's head and gave the tiniest bit of pressure. “May I… Can we?”

Nate smiled, “For you? Anything.” With those words he bent down and softly pressed his lips against Nick's – a strange contrast to the fevered snapping of synthetic hips in search of some kind of release.

The lips were full and soft. Nick followed them with his own lips. He wasn't built for this, but in order to replicate human speech, lips tongue and teeth were very close to the real thing. Add the minute lubricant to keep his tongue moist and the internal processes that heated his oral cavity and you had an almost human mouth. If Nate was surprised, he didn't let it on as he licked his was inside the detective's mouth. Nick groaned as he followed the human's tongue with his own – momentary forgetting the throbbing lust that was still flooding his system. _He_ was kissing Nate. _Nate_ was kissing him. It was nice, it was warm, it was Nate.

The human hummed into the kiss and held his head with the hand that wasn't driving him mad with tiny, circular motions and angled them so that the kiss could be deepened. It was a shame he couldn't taste. But it was wet and warm as the sole survivor explored his mouth thoroughly. Nate's thumb caressed his damaged jaw tenderly. But the pulsing _need_ soon came back to the fore. He could swear his systems were in overdrive, coolants pumping to no avail. He broke the kiss with a groan as he kept grinding himself against Nate. It still felt amazing and he could feel he was close to _something_ , but it was just out of reach. He nearly whimpered in frustration.

Again, Nate seemed to notice his frame of mind without any word being said. He peppered his jawline and cheek with kisses before whispering in his ear: “I might have an idea. Want to try?”

“Anything. Please!”

“Spread your legs?”

Nick did as he was asked without a second thought, although the loss of contact was agony. Nate crawled in between his legs and draped himself over him. He could feel the heavy erection of his friend though his vault-suit against his groin. He bucked and Nate moaned, which made him gasp in return.

“Is this okay?”

Nick nodded feverishly.

Nate kissed him again and started to move; grinding his erection against the sensitive spot between the detective's legs. Nick gave as good as he got by wrapping one leg around his partner – giving counter-thrusts and kissing the human with devotion. That edge came closer now.

The sole survivor broke the kiss for air and looked at the synth beneath him. “Jesus, Nick, just look at you. Gorgeous.”

“Sweet-talker,” Nick managed before pulling his friend back for another kiss.

He could feel a bit of moisture between his legs – Nate's pre-come soaking through his suit. Just when he didn't think he could get more aroused…

Nate pressed his forehead against Nick's. “Are you getting close, Nick?” He asked while they kept on rutting against each other, “'m getting close. This is so good. Wanted this for so long.”

Moist breath wafted against his parted lips as the words made his mechanical hart skip. “Getting there, sweetheart, nh- keep going.”

Nate seemed to take his words to heart as he ground down almost viciously. It was so good it was almost painful. He was so close. So close. He opened his eyes only to see Nate staring back intently

“'cmon, Nick, 'cmon,” Nate crooned. “Let me see you come. I want to see you come. I bet you look amazing.”

And that was it. Show's over everybody, go home. Goodbye. The combination of that intense look on the human's face combined with the encouragements and the almost savage rutting against his groin was too much. He only managed to grunt “Oh, oh, oh!” as his systems all seemed to seize for one second before resuming. He was experiencing something he didn't think he ever could. He was having an orgasm, and an intense one at that. He shuddered from head to toe, making abortive circular motions with his hips against Nate as he moaned his way through the intense wash of ecstasy. His hands were gripping Nate hard enough to bruise. Gears and servos were whirring so loudly they could be heard outside of his body. He hadn't noticed he'd closed his eyes.

He was still in the throes of is own climax that he hardly noticed Nate moving against him frantically and groaning. He could feel the human's cock throbbing against him as he bucked himself through his own orgasm. That made him shudder again.

They rubbed against each other softly and slowly, chasing the last vestiges of pleasure until they were almost over-sensitized. Nick's body felt heavy as his internal processors began to slow down to their normal speed. Everything that just happened made absolutely no sense. He wasn't built for this, right? He was a machine, but this… this made him feel almost human. Nate collapsed on top of him, panting and loose-limbed, spent and sweating. It felt nice.

Nate nuzzled Nick's neck sluggishly, making no move to roll off the detective. “Are you okay now, Nick?”

Nick caressed the sole survivor's back tenderly. “I'm just fine now, sweetheart. Thanks.”

The human yawned. “'M glad...”

After a few minutes passed Nick noticed that his friend had fallen asleep. They would have to talk about things tomorrow morning, but for now he would enjoy his partner’s warmth, the humid breath on his neck and the fondness he felt for the human in his arms.

…

…

…

It the next room, a certain ghoul had the weirdest boner, ever.


End file.
